User blog:Realityisawesome/Random SASUKE Update
Hello, everyone, and today I will be releasing an update about Random SASUKE. Recently, I have grown disinterested about Random SASUKE, as new competitions (ex: CR-Sasuke) have taken over Custom Sasukepedia Wiki. Also, I have been working on a lot of projects for my Youtube channel, so that is why I have grown disinterested. I have decided to end Random SASUKE when I release the 17th tournament on this wiki due to having numerous projects including: *SRW 22 *SRW 23 *SRW: Tournament of Champions This is because I have found that I have lost my interest in randomizing competitions for hours. CR-Sasuke embodies the same style of competition, and, in my opinion, has been better when it comes to the speed of producing, even if it produces too much at a time. To make the transition without Random SASUKE, let's take a stroll down Memory Lane. Random SASUKE was first created on January 5th, 2018, by a user of the name KnowItAllNinja.Mike, better known as Michael "The Know-It-All Ninja" Vazquez, or simply KIANMike. Tournament 1 was small, with only 10 competitors, but it had a huge impact on the later tournaments. Following Tournament 1, I joined Custom Sasukepedia Wiki, looking for a wiki to share my Super ROBLOX Warrior competitions with. At this time, my competition was in its eighth or ninth tournament and had been running for just over a year. Soon after joining, I discovered the Random SASUKE competition and decided that if the original owner wouldn't make the second tournament, then I would. I spent the entire day just randomizing runs, and found out how to make tables that day. My knowledge on the wiki would drastically increase, and I would learn how to make entire tournaments, which looked like the tournaments from Sasukepedia, in only a matter of a couple of hours. Coming into Tournament 6, there was one problem: there was no winner at the time. There were only 2 Final Stage attempts in the history of Random SASUKE at that time: Brian Ludovici in Tournament 2, and Morimoto Yusuke in the previous tournament. Before the tournament, I teased a massive spoiler about there being a Final Stage attempt, similarly to how SASUKE 35 & 36 had massive hints about there being a Final Stage runner. In Random SASUKE 6, that runner was Mickaël Mawem, and he became the first ever champion of Random SASUKE. However, after that, there were barely any clears in any tournaments following. However, my experience and skill were quickly growing at a rapid pace. In Tournament 9, I introduced a format that was started by ''ANW: ''qualifiers. In Tournament 10, the clear record was broken with 41 clears, and yet, for the fourth straight tournament, no one made it to the Final Stage. ChristianPandaYT, a Custom Sasukepedia Wiki participant, had made it to the final obstacle TWICE '''in a row. But in Tournament 11, everything changed. Drew Dreschel, an All-Star who had never made it to the Final Stage in ''RS '''''but was highly skilled, became the '''SECOND '''grand champion. Over the next three tournaments, however, no one made it back to the Final Stage, but competitors, such as women Barclay Stockett and Jessie Graff, shined. In Tournament 13, Drew Dreschel made a comeback, receiving first place. In Random SASUKE 14, Silke Sollfrank joined the elite group of women, tying for 3rd with Yuuji Urushihara and Barclay Stockett. Ryo Matachi and Morimoto Yusuke made it all the way to the Pipe Slider, but both fell just short of the ultimate goal. It's been such a long ride doing Random SASUKE for over a year, and I hope you guys enjoy the final 3 tournaments! -realityisawesome Category:Blog posts